


YGO GX: but furry

by PeepMeep



Series: AU where everything's the same but they're furries for some reason [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Furry, M/M, the sequel no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepMeep/pseuds/PeepMeep
Summary: Collection of one-shots, what it says on the tin.





	YGO GX: but furry

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how shit like Sheila or the eggwhich or any of that works or I'll actually have to figure it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood mention, but its very minor

Today was not a good day. His velvet was starting to shed, meaning his antlers wouldn’t be getting any bigger this season. He hated the thought but Chazz still found himself comparing what he saw in the mirror to the latest pictures of his brothers. Of course they had more impressive racks, they were full adults, they had more success, they had mates, they could do whatever they wanted. But this would get back to them, somehow, and the snide comments would come. 

Chazz might be the most impressive stag at Duel Academy but he was still the worst Princeton.

So every attempt Jaden made to get his attention or talk to him during lecture just magnified his annoyance. More than once he snorted too loudly, but everyone in their year, including the professors, were used to it. Jaden was like most otters: you either loved them or hated them. And The Chazz didn’t hide his opinion of other people.

When the bell rang he took the back exit, to the hall that was less busy. As he stepped out of the door he noticed that he didn’t need to duck or sidestep; he still fit fine through the doorway. There was always next season to be so large you always drew attention, but that was more than a year away, which meant another year of comparisons and comments and shit he was too good to deal with. 

Chazz was so preoccupied with being pissed off that he missed the sounds of feet running towards him from behind. When they slid to a halt in Chazz’s path did he then see the one (well, out of maybe 4 or 5 or 6) person he did  _ not  _ want to see right now.

“Chazz, wait up!” Not like he had much choice, now that Jaden was blocking his path.

He stamped a hoof and glared. “Outta my way, slacker.” He pushed Jaden away with a palm to the face but soon found he was now grabbing onto his sleeve.

“Let go.”

“Hey, Chazzy, I-”

“Don’t call me that.” He lowered his head, making Jaden take a step back from the points of his antlers. Granted, they were still dull and dark and fuzzy, but they were sharp underneath and would leave blood. The stupid Slifer probably wouldn’t even notice that the blood wasn’t his own.

Jaden held his hands in front of his chest. “Take it easy, I can tell something’s wrong.”

“There is, and he’s right in front of me.” Another step forward, another step back.

“No, I mean, as soon as you came to class I could tell. You were way grumpier than usual.”

“Why do  _ you _ care?” A step. “Think you can throw me off in our next duel?” Another step.

“Because you’re my friend.”

“I am not. Your. Friend!” Each step was too forceful, hooves echoing in the empty hall and further proving his point. At the last he took the largest his legs allowed and further ducked his head.

There was the unmistakable feeling of velvet being shorn off, the smell of blood, the slight strain in his neck that his antlers had met resistance as they sunk into his target.

_ Shit _ . Goreing another student, no matter your feelings about them, was not acceptable, and it wasn’t as if there were many stags around, especially ones well-known for disliking Jaden.

There was a laugh coming from below. Chazz’s eyes shot open to see Jaden slumped down on the floor.

“Don’t think you were planning that, were you?”

Confused, Chazz jerked his head up to see what was happening in front of him. His antlers pushed through...the wall. Of course. This wasn’t the same as flesh or targets, a wrong move could hurt him. Having no antlers for several extra months would be even worse.

He bent his head back to what he figured was his angle of attack and took several steps back. Now free, he shook his head, feeling the pieces of drywall falling off and bouncing off of his clothes. All black, which would do nothing to hide the bits of wall.

“Oh, wow! Are you okay?” Again, Jaden was suddenly in front of him, this time standing on tip-toes to try to touch the bloody points. He was too short.

“I already told you, I’m fine.”

“Chazz, you’re bleeding.”

“So?”

“What do you mean ‘so?’ Let me help.” 

Before he knew it, Chazz was sitting on the ground.  _ He’s short and he’s stupid but somehow he’s all muscle. What a waste. _

Jaden surveyed the damage. “I thought antlers don’t bleed.”

Chazz snorted. “They don’t.”

“I don’t think it’s from the wall.” Jaden grinned. 

Chazz noted that, if provoked, had a great shot at Jaden’s lower body. But between his leg bones and the resulting crash to the floor, he knew his antlers would be done for.

“Antlers are bone, there’s nothing to bleed, slacker.” Jaden looked down, confused. He still didn’t get it. “How do you think I grow mine every year?”

Jaden tapped a finger to his chin. “I want to say ‘from your head.’ “

Chazz sighed. “Of course you didn’t pay attention in biology. They’re covered in this stuff until they’re done growing, then it falls off.” To demonstrate he reached up and picked at a hanging piece that had been annoying him at the corner of his vision. There was a small  _ rrip _ as the last connecting piece separated. He offered it to Jaden, ready to see him be disgusted.

“Really? That’s so cool?” He plucked it and turned the piece of skin and fur over, inspecting it, like some kid on a nature hike would with a rock. 

_ Right, he eats raw fish, no wonder he isn’t grossed out. _

“So it always bleeds when it comes off?”

“Yes.”

“And does it hurt?”

“No.”

“So how come I never see you with bloody antlers?”

Chazz sighed. “Because I’m not a savage, I clean it up.”

“And you do this every year?”

Chazz bristled. “ _ Yes _ . Anyone more asinine questions?”

“Hrrmm.” Jaden took his time to think, joining Chazz on the floor.

_ He’s thinking hard for once. Good. _

“I got one.” Already there was a huge grin on his face. “Can you use them as handlebars?”

“What in the world are you talking about?”

“You know, like this.” Jaden hopped up and wrapped his fingers around the antlers, using them to bring Chazz’s face forward and plant a kiss on his nose. Chazz jerked back; Jaden released his grip, allowing him to fall on his back.

“Jaden!” Chazz could already see him bounding down the hallway, laughing to himself. “I’m gonna cream you, slacker!” He shook his head. Getting back at the Slifer could wait, he had to get back to his dorm and make himself presentable again, he couldn’t be seen like this. Standing up, he noticed the series of holes and cracks and blood smears on the wall, at about head height.

Well. That was going to be someone else’s problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaden is some sort of brown otter, take your pic. Fits his personality well, moist boy.  
> Chazz (and the rest of the Princetons) are deer/elk. Chazz's fur/fuzz is black but he has white spots on his flank, like in the cutie mark area. Do not ever tell Jaden he'll think it's cute and I don't want to see an otter get hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chasestarb) and [tumblr](http://phektrek.tumblr.com/)! I'm always open for commissions, message if interested.  
> [Buy Me a Coffee at ko-fi.com!](https://ko-fi.com/G2G5AJDV)


End file.
